1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-acyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-quinolinols useful as antiamebic agents and to their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-6-quinolinol and its unidentified acetyl derivative are disclosed in the German Patent 42,187 [March 5, 1877; Frdl. 1, 181 (1877-1887); Beil. 21, 61 (1935)].
1-Acetyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-quinolinol and its bromination to yield 1-acetyl-5-bromo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-quinolinol are shown by Svensson et al. [Tetrahedron 29, 1115 (1973)].
1-Benzoyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-quinolinol and 6-acetoxy-1-benzoyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline are shown by Miyaki et al. [J. Pharm. Soc. Japan 59, 222-4 (1939); C.A. 34, 7910.sup.8 (1940)].
1-(Chloroacetyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-8-methylquinoline is shown by Sugimoto [J. Pharm. Soc. Japan 64, No. 7A, 15-19 (1944); C.A. 46, 114d (1952)].
There is no mention in the above-noted references of any pharmaceutical utility for the compounds disclosed therein.